churchillhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Current events
December 12th, 2007 Ah the looks, they are a changin'! Your faithful admins are hard at work getting this site all up and running for you, and we hope you make the most of it. Of course, it hasn't been publicized much, so its doubtful you've even heard of this wiki if you aren't one of the two admins. Either way, you will notice that the homepage has been drastically changed around, with 'article of the week' and such, and the colours all match the default colour scheme. So all is well! Admin #1 05:33, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ---- December 10th, 2007 Well let me tell you this, lots has been going on lately. The biggest change in my opinion is the addition of our WikiChurchill Mission Statement, which outlines the do's and don'ts of WikiChurchill. Give it a quick read over, and see what sort of things we're supporting. As well, copied from Wikipedia are the three basic voting buttons. If you were say, discussing the good and bad sides of extending lunch by 15 minutes, you could use these: I think it would be an excellent idea to extend lunch, because we're growing and need time to socialize with our friends. It's a good time for a break from a long day as it is. If lunch hour was any shorter, it would take time out of our classes, meaning less holidays, and there would be more people going out of the school that might then be late. Lunch hour should stay the way it is. Lunch hour right now is about where it should be. It's long enough to eat, but not too long that we're just standing around in the halls for all of lunch. And maybe those wouldn't be exactly what they'd be used for, but it's a nice way to state your position on something before you write it, and it makes it easier to see if something is supported or not, without reading all the responses. For these templates and more, see the All Templates page. Admin #1 22:00, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ---- December 7th, 2007 It's been another day of typing up pages of notes onto this online database, and while I was at it, I figured out a way of linking from one page of notes to the next one, so that you can go through the notes without knowing which order they are in. It's quite simple, providing you know the next page in the sequence. The code needed is So if I said that the next page from here is the homepage, it would look like this: And would output this: You will see that it automatically aligns to the right side of the page, so keep that in mind while editing. It also can sometimes overlap other templates, like this: So just keep that parameter in mind as well. Good luck with the new addition, and happy editing! Admin #1 23:18, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ---- December 6th, 2007 Things are well underway, and we're very excited about the way it's all turning out. As we begin, our primary database for information is written notes taken in class. And since every teacher has their own notes, these will all differ slightly. So, to ensure that this is labelled, templates (or at least, a template so far) have been created for each teacher that you can place at the bottom of the page of notes or information from a specific teacher. Please add onto the discussion of Teacher Templates on the talk page to request a new teacher template if it has not been made already. For example, for Mr. Kerr, you would write at the bottom, and this would show up: This will help us to ensure that the information relates to you directly. As well, since there are som many teachers, once there are 3 Teacher Templates for a page, it is assumed unanimous, and those templates will be removed, and another template will take it's place. Thanks everyone for the editing! Admin #1 16:39, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ---- December 5th, 2007 WikiChurchill has just been created! At this point, we're just starting the hopefully not too lengthy process of getting things up and running for you to do all your editing stuff. So check back soon, or if you're up to it, even start a page! Thanks for visiting! Admin #1 02:12, 6 December 2007 (UTC)